Among III-nitride semiconductors, indium nitride (InN) has the smallest direct band gap, largest electron saturation velocity and mobility, and smallest electron effective mass. It has long been an attractive semiconductor material for application in optical, electrical, and optoelectronic device technologies such as solar-cells and high electron mobility and high frequency devices. The most thermodynamically stable phase of the InN is a wurtzite structure (a hexagonal phase), however, the growth of zincblende (a cubic phase) InN on InAs/GaAs has been demonstrated at 450° C. by plasma assisted molecular beam epitaxy (MBE). Cubic InN has a smaller band gap and superior electronic properties as its lattice is isotropic and possesses lower phonon scattering.